Ambrosia
by InhumaneAfterlife
Summary: What did Loki do during his short time on Midgard when he wasn't fighting the Avengers? Did he busy himself with sightseeing? Or did he engage in more... indecent activities? And what of the other Avengers? Certainly they had lives outside of fighting the forces of evil. Within these pages you will find a collection of the scenes they couldn't show in the movie.


Loki reclined in the leather chair, eyes closed. In one hand he swirled a champagne flute filled with a mesmerizing golden liquid,and in the other he played with the edge of the gold and green scarf that completed his usual midgardian ensemble. His eyes opened for a second as the sound of footsteps approached from the concrete hallway outside. 'Twas times like these he was glad to be a sorcerer; this room, once gray and barren, was now a mirror image of his chambers in Asgard, though it lacked the tall window that looked out over the courtyard.

The door opened with a gentle creak and closed with the same. The sound of heels on plush carpet reached his ears before they stopped, a foot or two away from the back of his chair.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Her voice was raspy, yet warm. He switched the glass to his left hand.

"Come here." He commanded, indicating a space to his right. She obeyed all too eagerly. Emerald green eyes raked up and down her form. She was a woman of ample proportions, not quite as slim as the 'ideal' on midgard, but not larger than he preferred. Her dark, cherry red hair cascaded over her right shoulder, contrasting sharply with the dark green dress she wore. The dress itself was strapless and fell no lower then the middle of her thigh. The hint of a garter belt made itself known as she shifted her weight nervously.

"What is your name?" He breathed. She chewed her lip nervously.

"Celeste."

He repeated her name, tasting it on his tongue. He stood and faced her, towering over her even though she wore six-inch heels.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. She obeyed, obscuring her hazel orbs. Something cold pressed against her lips.

"Drink."

She opened her mouth and a strong, heady liquid slipped past her lips, finding its way down her throat without her consent. As soon as the last drop filled slid past her tongue, the world around her changed. The small currents of air, normally undetectable, felt like a thousand hands caressing her skin. The brush of fabric against her skin was so maddening that she collapsed, only to be caught by strong, icy hands. The sudden sensation caused her to cry out. She clawed at her dress, trying to relieve herself of its touch.

"What did you do to me?" She rasped.

"Ambrosia is an odd thing is it not? Merely an everyday refreshment for the gods, but for a midgardian it intensifies every sensation tenfold," he trailed a slender digit up her neck, eliciting a needy moan. Grinning, he grabbed the front of her dress and tore it away, leaving her in lacy black and gold lingerie. He greedily drank in her form, every curve drew him to the next until he decided that he was tired of waiting. He tossed her onto his bed; she squirmed on the silken sheets, unable to find any relief from the overwhelming tingle that danced over her skin.

A freezing breeze on her thighs startled Celeste, and she looked down. Loki blew another stream of air against her skin, then trailed his tongue up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh to the edge of her panties, then ripped them off with his teeth. The snap of the fabric caused her to scream in pleasure. Even in her foggy, unsure state of mind, she knew what he planned to do to her.

He ran his tongue from the bottom of her folds to the sensitive bud at the top. Her back arched dramatically and he placed a hand on her hip to keep her down and held the opposite thigh to the bed with the other. His tongue teased her, barely making contact with her skin. Even this light sensation caused her to drip a heady liquid onto the silken sheets. The hand on her hip prevented her from bucking into him, which made her scream in frustration. He chuckled and slid his tongue as deep inside her warmth as he could reach. She cried out again as her walls spasmed and tightened in the midst of her climax.

Loki sat back on his knees and flipped the woman over. He admired the curve of her hips once more before laying his chest against her back. She squirmed underneath him and he grabbed her shoulders tightly as he brushed against her warm opening.

"Say my name," he panted. She muttered something into the sheets.

"Say my name," he commanded, parting her folds with the head of his cock.

"Loki!" She screamed as he thrust halfway into her. He slid out of her slowly, then forced himself fully inside her. She cried out as another climax took her, made even more staggering by his quick, deep thrusts. Gradually, they grew more frenzied until he pulled her up onto her elbows, still moving inside her. His breaths became labored, broken by groans of pleasure. Celeste slid back to meet his thrusts, causing his breath to hitch, then eliciting a moan. He shifted slightly, hitting something deep within her. His thrusts grew erratic and shallow, until he was on the edge of his release. Abruptly, they slowed and deepened. A third climax hit Celeste, and the contraction of her warm walls was more than he could bear. He bit into her neck as his seed spilled inside of her.

They stayed together until their breathing returned to normal. The effects of the ambrosia began to wear off, leaving Celeste exhausted. He rolled off of her and ran a hand through his hair, already drifting off to sleep. Loki made no protest when she rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

* * *

**I know I should be updating Dark Heavens, but... Loki. This story/collection thingy will follow the same patter as Dark Heavens: pairings that are requested will be done eventually.**


End file.
